Talk:Firebase Hydra
Pre-release Information Incorrect? The pre-release information we were given says that Firebase Hydra is located on Ontarom and gives a whole bunch of info on how it powers Firebase Dagger. However, in game (right above the name Firebase Hydra when selecting which map you would like to play on) it states that Firebase Hydra is located on Arvuna. I'm assuming we are going with what it says in the game, given that things can be changed before release. If so all the information we have on the page currently likely needs to go. Bastian9 18:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :The descriptions for these maps are only provided by the ME3 site, not by any in-game text. As with Firebase Glacier, we'll keep the description but add a note about the discrepancy and update the location elsewhere in the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Object-dropping-mission-failure Bug There is a bug that I've encountered twice: If a player carrying an "object" drops it on the elevated catwalk (whether it is dropped by running, dodging, or by death), the object may fall to the ground beneath the catwalk, making it irretrievable and thereby leading to the failure of the mission. - I believe that we require a second-party confirmation of bugs before they're added into an article, so, please confirm. For the record, both times the catwalk in question was the one just ahead and to the left of the start-location). ---- AnotherRho (talk) 23:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :I've had this happen to me also, in the place that I think you're describing. Trandra 00:16, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Further confirmation is still required. Lancer1289 01:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, why? Or how much confirmation would satisfy you, Lancer, if two witnesses don't suffice? Maybe you could go try it for yourself? If I can get a screenshot, would that be enough? ---- AnotherRho (talk) 03:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm getting sick and tired of this and this snide commentary. It has always been three. That has been the standard for quite some time now. Lancer1289 03:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Snide commentary? What are you talking about? It was an honest question: I haven't ever read or heard of the three-witnesses-to-confirm-a-bug rule (but the other day I read another admin, if I'm not mistaken, writing on a talk page that we need two). For that reason, I asked out of curiosity etc. :But the point is moot: I'm posting some screenshots; view them on my profile page. Trandra, is this where you've seen it, roughly? :Edit: (1920x1080 available if the others are unclear). ---- AnotherRho (talk) 04:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::(Continuing conversation here because below is off-topic.) Yes, that is the same general area I saw it happen. In my case it was approximately 2 meters to the right from the perspective of the second and third pictures. Circumstances: it happened when I was carrying the package and was killed--when I was revived, I saw the package had fallen through. Trandra 05:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::(similarly) As you described, also there in my first encounter as well. -- The bug is easily repeated. I did it in five minutes to take those pictures. __-- AnotherRho (talk) 18:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) AnotherRho, I did find that "how much confirmation would satisfy you, Lancer" comment to be rather snide, and you have been coming here for a while now, you should know posting a screenshot as evidence in a case like this won't help.--Legionwrex 04:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hey LegionWrex, long time! Yes, I see that it was taken with a bad spirit, but mistakenly. Regardless of whether screenshots will accomplish anything with this decree, they're there as eye witness. ---- AnotherRho (talk) 04:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed it has been a long time, you are one of the users that I consider an "Oldie" i.e. has been here since I joined the wiki, but, in the sake of not getting of track, if you want to continue this conversation we should not do it on a talk page.--Legionwrex 04:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) For anyone interested, it appears that this bug (and any similar ones) are to be fixed in the forthcoming Patch ("Fixed dropping Retrieve Objects that could potentially fall under the level" - Thus Chris Priestly). -- AnotherRho (talk) 19:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC)